Albus Potter and the Magical Mischief Everyone Got Into
by Isura Hikari
Summary: Everything always went back to the houses. Would he be a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin? Lives of the kids of the HP characters.
1. The Very Stressful Train Ride

_"Albus Severus Potter. You were named after the two bravest men I ever knew, and one of them was a Slytherin."_

_That's not what I meant! _Albus wanted to protest. _That's not it!_

* * *

Chapter One

Albus Potter woke up with the bedclothes tangled around his neck and his halfheartedly wondered if this was a sign about how Hogwarts woud go. Strangled on his first day? Quite possibly, with the stories Dad had told. Although hopefully there wouldn't be any evil dark lords out to get him, unlike his father's years. Hopefully.

He hopped out of bed, stretching, and then wincing. His ribs hurt viciously, and he wondered if there was anyway he could postpone going. Did Hogwarts get transfer students like muggle primary schools did? Surely! But no, there was only the one train, only the one ceremony and sorting.

The Sorting.

The smell of bacon drifted up the stairs, and mere seconds later there was the thumping of James down the stairs. First come, first to devour breakfast. As per usual, naturally. James was an endless black hole of hungry, at twelve years old.

But to be fair, the second pair of much more delicate feet pattering down the stairs would be Lily, who ate as much as the two boys and dad put together. Mum said she had hollow legs.

And, inevitably, Albus would be second to last at the breakfast table, distracted by his daydreams, or in today's case, by his worries. By the amount of minutes left till he boarded the wizarding world's best train to the best magical school in the world, ticking away on his magic eight ball clock, an ironic gift from his Uncle George. He slowly put on his jeans, a dark blue pair stiff with newness, and his favorite dark grey t-shirt. Mum said it brought out his eyes. Oh, but he'd be wearing school robes at Hogwarts, wouldn't he? And the white trim would turn whatever color of the house he got chosen for.

It all went back to the sorting, didn't it?

How would his clothes _work _anyway? Did he put his robes on over his clothes? Or was he supposed to walk around in his briefs and undershirt under the robes? What if he got cold? Even worse, what if a breeze made them part? _In front of girls? _Was it an over the head thing or a one arm, two arm deal?

"Albie?" Lily squeaked, "Breakfast?" Her large green eyes peered from behind his door, an eyebrow quirking.

It was then that Albus realized he'd been frozen with one red trainer half on, the tongue puckered up and the laces held still in the air. He shook his head and smiled shyly at his little sister. "Hi Lilikins."

"Breakfast?" She repeated. "Jamie's gonna eat all the hashbrowns. And bacon. And pro'lly all of the eggs. Mum made 'em sunnysides!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs, one trainer flopping off so he had to run on his tiptoes and the other in his free hand. She let go of him promptly at the foot of the stairs and he flew forward, only stopped from crashing into the sink by his mum's hand hooking itself around his middle and placing him on the floor.

"You're lucky I made extra," She sighed, "Jamie's on his thirds. Good morning, Albus."

"Morning, mum. Thank you." He hugged her, than sat down at the table, pausing in between snarfing down breakfast to stare with apprehension at the clock. Eight seventeen. How many minutes had his daydreaming took? It felt like hours, days, years-

"Jamie, stop stealing!" Lily protested, smacking her oldest brother on the forearm. Albus blinked, looking down at his plate. One of his bacon was missing.

"_James." _He corrected. "Everyone at school calls me James!" He stuffed the stolen bacon in his mouth and smirked at Albus. "Nervous?"

"Ah-"

"Of course he's not! He's Albus Severus Potter, of the _Harry and Ginny Potters!_" Lily exclaimed, waving her fork in the air. "We're not nervous of _anything _or _anybody_!"

_Um, actually-_

"Oh, stop teasing, both of you!" Mum chided, mussing their hair, "We all get nervous, regardless of being Potters."

Albus sighed, and shoveled more hashbrowns in his mouth. At this rate, Dad wouldn't have anything left to eat and he'd _accio _McDonalds. Again. But Albus' stomach was tight with nervousness, and not that silly kind of first day nervousness either. Not the kind 'everybody' had. The kind that he kept him up at night all summer. The king that made him read "Hogwarts, A History" obsessively, like Auntie Hermionie did, trying to memorize everything about it. The staircases, the different kinds of food, the innermost corridors.

The history behind the houses. It all went back to the Sorting. Was he loyal, knowledgeable, ambitious?

Or brave like his father? Like his _whole family_? Even if he _was _chosen for Gryffindor, how could he possibly measure up to everyone else? To his uncles? To his mum? To James?

_To his dad? _His breathing grew shallow, and Lily looked at him worriedly. Knowing her, she'd probably invent some sort of new charm spell and become famous, at least when she actually started school. James would be a seeker for Gryffindor as soon as he could, following in their father's footsteps like the perfect son he was. Albus might make a record of how many people he could trip in front of. 1st year boys, one point. Girls in general, five points. Upperclassmen, three points. Teachers, a whopping ten points! He'd probably be in the thousands by the end of first year.

To say he was nervous was an understatement.

Mum whipped her bright yellow apron off with a flourish, and fluffed her hair in the mirror in the hallway. James rolled his eyes. He never understood the point of Mum wanting to look pretty for Dad and made a point to gag every time they kissed. "You're already married!" He'd protest, "You don't have to keep trying to impress him!"

Albus thought it was cute.

"Harry!" Mum called through their bedroom door, "You're late! And missing breakfast!"

There was a thudding sound, and then Dad flung open the door, glasses hanging askew off his face, and his hair a bushy black cloud.

"Sumthin' bout breakfast?" He grinned. "Sounds lovely!" He started to dart off to the table, but Mum caught him round the middle like she had with Albus.

"No breakfast until you're out of your pajamas." Mum said. Dad winked at her before diving back in the room to pull on a pair of trousers, a white button up shirt, and a suit jacket. _What were those adult shoes called? _Albus wondered. Those black shoes that fancy business men, like his father, wore. Loafers? Oh, but these weren't for loafing at all. These shoes gave off a more sophisticated air.

Dad noticed Albus' staring and chuckled, taking the seat next to him and filling up his plate with the leftover bacon and eggs.

"Thank you, Gin." He mumbled through food.

"Morning, Da'!" Lily chirped, positively beaming at him.

"Morning Dad." James repeated, done with breakfast and now making a sandwich, to Mum's chagrin.

"Good morning Dad." Albus repeated quietly.

"Big day!" He boomed, rubbing at the dark stubble on his cheeks. "School day! Hermionie must've had a field day buying books for Rose, eh, Gin?"

Mum clucked. "Yes, I know. She called me every three seconds, complaining about the new editions of schoolbooks. Apparently they updated the 1st year tranfigurations book, and now it has six hundred and fifty one pages instead of six hundred and sixty two, and apparently, the margins are a half a centimeter wider."

Dad chuckled again. "Of course. Half a centimeter!" Mum chucked toast onto his plate and he kissed her in thanks. On cue, Mum blushed, and James gagged.

"Ew, old people kissing!" Lily squealed, topping out of her chair, She grabbed Albus' hand and yanked him up. "C'mon! I'll help you finish packing!"

* * *

Driving to the train station was not the worst part. Having James spaz out over Teddy and Victoire snogging was not the worst part. Realizing for a final time he wouldn't see Lily for a full year, minus Christmas, wasn't the worst part. The worst part was having his father drop down to his height and ask him what was wrong.

"What if I'm chosen for Slytherin?" He blurted, staring wide eyed at him, green eyes against blue.

"Albus Severus." Dad said carefully. "You were named after two Hogwarts professors, the bravest men I ever knew. and one of them was a Slytherin."

The words warmed Albus' heart, but the dread in his stomach doubled. _Oh, but that's not what I meant! How will I make you proud if I'm Slytherin? Everyone will be expecting me to be Gryffindor! Our whole bloody family is Gryffindor, but what if I'm not?! _

Dad sighed. "Don't worry."

That was a little too late.

"The sorting hate takes the thoughts and feelings of the students into questions. That's what it did for me."

"For you?" Albus gaped. _What did you tell it? Where did it want to put you originally? Do all these questions make me a Ravenclaw? Did it want to put you in Ravenclaw?_

Dad simply put a finger to his lips and whispered. "_Shhhhh_."

"Albie! The trains almost ready, we've got to get on!" James yelled from the window. He'd already hugged mum and dad goodbye earlier, but Albus took a bit more time. He picked Lily up and twirled her around, promising to send her letters. She giggled, and said she'd try the best she could to spell everything right when she replied.

Then he hugged his mother. "I'll miss you, mum." he whispered, blinking back tears against her lilac dress.

"I'll miss you too," Her voice faltered a bit, but she cleared her throat and stepped back, smiling at him. "And your father and I have a last present for you." She gestured to her husband, who sheepishly grinned and pulled a very furry bundle out of his oversize coat pocket.

"You need an animal companion, don't you?" He said, "Here. We saw you staring when we bought schoolbooks."

It open brilliant orange eyes, striking against its cream fur. Albus gasped and clutched it to him before hugging both his parents tightly, and then just his Dad.

"I love you!" He waved, before darting onto the train. It was difficult to carry his large trunk, his carpetbag, and his new kitten, along with his dignity, but the kitten was content to jump into the hood of his sweatshirt, which made things easier. He clambered into the compartment and sat down next to James before jumping up to push the window down and wave goodbye to his parents.

"Bye! Goodbye!" He called as the bus started to move, "See you by Christmas! Goodbye!"

Eventually, their faces grew smaller and their voices grew quieter, but Albus waved until his brother sighed exasperatedly and told him to sit down.

"What'd they give you?" He asked excitedly, leaning forward. "I got a book of trick spells last year, and let me tell you, _that's _been useful. It looks pretty harmless, right? Full of silly stuff, like making bedsheet ghosts move on their own. Innocent stuff. But if you look carefully, there's some letters bolded and it's a code. Then it's whole different spells, and not always innocent. I might let you borrow it." He winked.

"I got a kitten." Albus said shyly, pulling it out of his hood. "It's cute. Do you think mum knew about the book you got?"

"Ha! No way, but I'm sure Dad did. He's a lot more clever than he acts, almost as bad as Uncle George. And I'm sure he used a couple of the secret spells on Mum before he gave it to me. what're you going to name the kitten?"

"Kitten?!" Rose said excitedly, springing into the compartment. "Where? Oh, Albie, that's great!"

He held it out and it squeaked. Rose cooed, and petted the top of its head before plunking down at the other side of the compartment. Hugo stumbled in after her and fist-bumped James. Rose promptly buried her face in one of the books from her seemingly bottomless satchel, which slung over her shoulder weighing no more than a feather. Her mother probably taught her all sorts of spells to put on it. The title, which Albus could see instead of her face was _Simply Charming. _After all, she _did _have a unicorn tail and birch wand. Rose was practically meant for charms.

"Guess what chucklehead we saw hugging his mommy goodbye?" Hugo snickered, spinning his fingers in the air, and leaving candy floss thin strings of gold in the air. He and James had mastered that trick in first year, and delighted in leaving rude drawings and words floating in the halls.

"Oh, you're kidding! The slithery slippery snake? He's starting this year! Oh, this is gonna be fun." James crowed, reaching across to high five Hugo.

"The oozy goozy _Mallllllllfoy." _Hugo sneered. "You just know he's gonna be a snake, just like his daddy."

"Little twit. I bet he tries to learn curses on his first day." James hissed.

"Bet he asks about the _story_-"

"Shut up. Both of you." Rose said sharply. "Our fathers let go of hating Malfoys, so should you. Mum would be furious, Hugo."

"You realize you're talking about the same mum who clocked the snake's Da' in the first place, right?" Hugo pointed out, and was rewarded with a piercing glare.

"That was years ago. _Draco Malfoy's son _is not his father. There is no guarantee that he'll be a Slytherin, just like there's no guarantee that I'll be a Gryffindor like you and our parents. Don't you see you're being ridiculous?" She huffed.

The two older boys simply looked at each other and shrugged. "Still don't like him." James said.

"Beady eyes."

"Hides behind that weird hair of his."

"Why's it so shaggy anyway?"

"Makes him look like a twit."

"He _is _a twit."

"Quite so!"

There was a sudden slamming of the compartment door as Rose flounced out, her satchel very nearly crashing into Albus' head. Sigh. They'd made her mad, as usual. She _did _have a bit of a temper, and the two older boys loved setting her off. Albus was usually the one to calm her back down again. He gave his brother and cousin explicit instructions to protect his stuff, popped the kitten in his sweatshirt hood, where it purred and licked his ear, and jumped out into the train hallway.

Right into a _girl _with long chestnut hair.

"I'm so sorry!" He blurted, his hand immediately flying backward to check on his kitten, who had angrily scratched him when he crashed into the girl.

_The girl._

The girl with long chestnut hair and deep green eyes behind large round glasses with thin gold frames, who was rubbing her head.

Oh my god, he'd crashed into the girl.

"Are you okay?" He spluttered, "I'm so sorry, again. I'm such a _klutz_!"

She smiled at him. "Really, it's fine. I'm perfectly alright. I should have been watching where I was going, I bumped into you, and for that I apologize. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

Albie gaped for a moment. "Uh, Albus, well technically Albie. Unless you'd prefer to call me Albus. Albus Potter."

"Potter?" Her eyes glittered. "Yes, you must be. I can see it in your face. My parents talk about Potters all the time. Magnolia Jones, pleased to meet you, Albus. You must be a first year. I would have remembered if I'd met you before." She daintily stuck her hand out, and he hesitantly shook it.

"Um..Yes, I am. Nice to meet you too. You'd heard of Potters?" He looked down at her feet in light green flats. What shoes were necessary for wizarding school anyway?

"Is there anyone who hasn't?" She giggled merrily. "I must say, no one's ever heard of a Jones. I'm a third year. Hufflepuff. If you ever need anything, please let me know. I'd love to help you." She sent him a beaming grin and Albus promptly blushed scarlet.

"T-thank you."

"Mr. Potter, won't you smile for me please? I bet you look cute when you do."

"Ah! Um, o-okay.' He quickly smiled as wide as he dared, hoping he didn't look like a psychopath.

"I was right." She said happily. "Goodbye, Albus!" She waved and continued down the hall. Albie felt a floating feeling in his stomach, like he'd eaten cloud candy, only he wasn't spontaneously rising off the ground this time, he checked when Magnolia hadn't been looking.

Magnolia. Magnolia Jones.

He was suddenly much more okay with the possibility of being sorted into Hufflepuff.

* * *

_**Eyyyy first HP fanfiction. Review please, I want to know what you think! **_


	2. A Very Snarky Conversation

_"You can't let him beat you, Rosie."_

_But would it really be so bad to talk to him once?_

* * *

Rose Weasley was having intense problems with her hair, as it wouldn't stay in its clip, and curls kept falling down and tickling her nose while she was trying to write. It was very distracting, and she didn't feel like doing her entire routine just yet. Her main character was right about to have a big fight.

"Rosie! Breakfast!" Her father called from downstairs and she sighed. Victor wouldn't fight hoards of armies just yet. She got up, and changed from her nightgown into a plaid skirt and blue vest. Mother had bought her that, saying that it brought out the blue in her hazel eyes. Rose didn't really see it, but loved the polished look. She stared apprehensively before taking the clip out. She waved her right (_never _your left, or things will fly upside down, Mother said) hand towards her open bathroom door, and her de-frzzing cream floated gracefully over to her. She'd been practicing that all summer, ever since she first got her letter and Mother said she'd teach her a bit. Although most of it was chemistry, and things she wouldn't learn in wizard school, there was a few freevies like this.

She reached for mascara and hoped Mother could send her more when she ran out. She wouldn't be right down the street from the corner store anymore. Her whole routine, the rest of her makeup included, only took about fifteen minutes, and she clipped her now tamed hair up again before heading downstairs.

"Hullo, Dad." She said, snatching a pancake from the towering plate next to the griddle. "It's a nice morning."

"Hmph. I would be, if these damn pancakes didn't keep sticking to the pan." He grumbled.

"Ron!" Mother exclaimed. "I _will _use that swear jar your mum sent for Christmas!"

"It wasn't even that bad!" He complained.

"Ron, don't _make _me."

"What would you blackmail me with anyway?" He said irritably, turning back to his testy griddle. _Like its owner_, Rose thought.

"I could call you Won-Won." Mother suggested, giving him a sly smirk. He turned redder than his famous Weasley hair, and began flipping pancakes quickly, adding in blueberries. Mum loved blueberry pancakes.

"I think I'm gonna vom-vom." Hugo quipped, "Mum, please never call him that again."

"Yes, _please _never cal me that again." Father said hopefully. Mother smiled at him and snatched a pancake like Rose had.

"Are you guys excited?" She asked, "First day back and first day in general! I could hardly eat anything on my first day, I was too busy trying to remember potions and the order of the stairs. Hugo, you've got to show Rose around, like Fred did for you."

"Yes, mum," He said, rolling his eyes at Rose, who stuck a tongue out at him. Once, he'd used the floaty string spell he and James loved to make a middle finger follow her around the whole day, just so he could have the last word after she stuck her tongue out. It was likely these quarrels would be more fun when Rose knew spells too.

"Have you been reviewing your books?" Mother asked and Rose sighed in exasperation.

"Yes mother, I've been using the flashcards and everything. I'm sure to wow all of the professors, especially Potions because Hugo practically failed that class last year, didn't he?" Mother didn't pick up on her dry sarcasm, but Hugo did.

"Hey!"

* * *

"Oh look Hermionie, it's Malfoy's boy." Father sneered, cupping his arm around Rose, "Scorpius. Never let him beat you, Rosie."

The thought! Rose was smart. She knew she was the smartest. She knew that no one could beat her in any kind of contest of her age level, except for maybe physical fighting, and that didn't really count anyway. She knew she would undoubtedly be in Ravenclaw, unless the Sorting Hat miraculously decided to continue the line of Weasleys in Gryffindor, which was unlikely. She'd researched the houses with Albus a thousand times, and if she wasn't a Ravenclaw, she'd be a Slytherin. She knew her own self better than anyone else, and accepted what she would be.

However, would it really be so bad to talk to him the once?

She turned to look at her apparent rival, the boy her brother freely called a snake, but was too late, and only saw the back of a white blond head, and an identical father who had a protecting arm around his shoulders, like her own. With luck, she'd never have to meet him. Naturally, Mother explained that the Malfoy-Weasley-Potter feud had been long over, but the children both knew that their father had a bit of a grudge and Hugo had accepted it willingly, while Rose simply preferred to avoid it.

"Alright loves, it's time." Mum announced, clasping her hands and trying to look happy to pretend her eyes weren't glistening. She clung to them in one last group hug, and kissed them each on the forehead goodbye, and Dad ruffled their hair, and for once Rose didn't protest that he messed up her curls. Hugo gleefully skipped onto the train, immediately darting off to find his friends, but Rose took her time, waving to her parents and admiring the maroon upholstery and heavy brass fixtures, the sliding glass panels that kep the compartments sealed away from the world. Or in this case, the rest of the hallway.

Which, she realized, was a bad idea, because in this time she had taken to admire, Hugo had ditched her and she now lost in a giant magical train, toting a heavy wooden trunk and her satchel, which was beginning to make her shoulder ache. _Dammit Hugo, of _course _all of our parents' warning about keeping me safe flew out the window the second you got on the train! _All of the compartment doors were closed, except for one, and a single shadowy figure sat inside. Did she have another choice?

"Excuse me, I'm afraid I must impose on your compartment until I find my idiot brother." She said, turning around to haul in her trunk. There was a snap of fingers behind her and the trunk easily floated in the compartment. _So I'm not the only one who learned that trick...I'll have to try harder. _

"Thank you." She said, running a hand through escaped curls.

"Oh, you're welcome." A smooth, cool tone flowed through the compartment, and she whirled around to greet her companion officially.

The green-gray eyes of Scorpius Malfoy were cockily observing her, the one eyebrow she could see raised, like he was so clever. Rose knew that look. Rose had perfected that look, although his was a great deal more smarky. Rose did not take kindly to having that look used on her.

"Oh, this is just perfect," She huffed, "I was supposed to stay away from _you_." Plunking down on the leather seat, she crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow back at him, mirroring the look.

"Stay away from me? But why would you want to do that?" His voice purred, Rose saw him very gently bite his lower lip, worrying it so when he let it go, it was pinker than the other. She stopped herself, and returned her sharp hazel gaze to the green-gray eye he had fixed on her, the other hidden by his curtain of hair. "You're awfully conceited for someone who hasn't introduced themselves yet."

"Oh, but I'm not, really. And why bother saying who I am? You already know, don't you? And I already know you. Just skip all of that, why don't we?"

"For one, there is not a we. There is a you, and there is an _I_. Secondly, since I won't be in here very long, and because I doubt I'll ever see you again, it wouldn't hurt to formally introduce yourself." She felt her heart pounding loud, as it always did when she was in a discussion and trying to seem worldly. Trying to win, although there wasn't an official way to win snarky dialogue.

"Aw, but why won't you stay?" His face fell, and he looked actually disappointed, which threw her off enough to make her widen her eyes.

"Why won't I...? Because we're rivals, Scorpius." Rose said in surprise. "Have you not been practically trained since birth to virtually 'beat' me in all academic endeavors?"

"So?" He said, grinning at her, "I didn't think it would be so bad to talk to you."

"This one time, maybe."

"There can't be more times?" He pouted. "But I like talking to you."

"We're not even talking!" She burst exasperatedly. "We're exchanging witty smart-aleck remarks within less of five minutes of meeting each other. We're already at each other's throats." _Just like it's been foretold, I suppose. _She sighed, and wiggled her own fingers so her trunk moved. He didn't look surprised, and ruefully, she stood up.

"Wait," He said softly, and stuck his hand out, graceful pale palm open to her. "I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. First year."

Rose stared before extending her own hand. He shook it gently, and she was startled at how warm his hand was. He looked so cold, nestled in his muggle attire, a black sweatshirt. "Rose Weasley. First year." She sat back down cautiously, but her trunk still floated, ready to spring like a frightened cat.

"Are you going to tell me your middle name too?" He asked hopefully, "Mine's pretty ridiculous."

"It is, and I won't."

He clutched a hand to his heart, and slumped in the seat dramatically. "Oh, but you've wounded me!"

She couldn't help but break her poker face to giggle and his eyes lit up. It occurred to her that he looked a little lonely. "Why did no one else sit here?" She asked quietly.

He spread his arms to the sky. "You tell me. I'm a Malfoy, that's one reason, and people haven't ever let grudges go for us, I suppose. I don't know how everyone knows, it's not like I have a neon sign, do I?"

"No. But you do look exactly like your father."

"Well, _you _look exactly like your mother."

"My mother once punched your father in the face, did you know?" To her annoyance, he didn't crack his poker face either, like he already knew. Was she ever going to surprise him? It made her want to try harder. If she was ever going to talk to him again, that was.

"My father was an idiot." He said gamely. "Don't bother informing me. Where do you think your brother's gone, anyway?"

"Rose-pose!" Victoire stuck her head through the compartment, buttery blond waves cascading around her heart shaped face and framing her sapphire blue eyes. Victoire had always been beautiful, and rather like an older sister to Rose. Victoire had inherited her light way of speaking from her mother, and practically floated on air when she walked. The only thing that kept her from looking exactly like her mother was a spattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. "Who's he?"

Scorpius said nothing, just sort of gaped like a fish, and Rose put a hand to her temple. "Hello Victoire. He's a first year."

"You and I both know that's not what I mean," She winked, and a blush shot up Scorpius' pale face. "Come on anyway, Hugo's losing his poor mind."

"What's left of it." Rose muttered before standing up. Her trunk reluctantly rose from its comfortable floating position and she gave a small wave to Scorpius. Of all the conversations she'd had, their had certainly been the strangest she'd ever had. As she walked back arm in arm with her cousin, she replayed their exchanged. How strange, this feeling of bubbles in her brain. Someone as smart as her, who fired back responses just as fast as she did. The odds? Not high at all. The odds that he'd be a _Malfoy_, and the boy she could absolutely not let beat her intellectually? Even lower.

Well now. Rose Weasley had a rival.

* * *

_**Hehehehehehe next generation Dramionie. Yessss. *evil drumming of fingers like a super villian* Please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to try and update on Mondays? **_


End file.
